


D A N G E R

by jungsoy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot Twists, jaehyun is a sweet bub, other nct characters in the later part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungsoy/pseuds/jungsoy
Summary: jaehyun is danger, but doyoung doesn't care





	1. Chapter 1

every part of you screams destructive, but i can't seem to pull away.

my brain is yelling at me to turn back, but i keep moving forward.

they say you're danger, and that i should keep away from you.

but why is it that i feel safe when your arms are wrapped around me,

so assured when your heartbeat lulls me to sleep.

i yearned for your touches, your affection.

they try to hold me back, turn me around while i still can, but i pull away from them, only to be running into your arms.

they tell things about you, about you killing people with your bare hands, but i'm sure you had a reason for it.

about you being a cold hearted being, but your smile was the warmest thing i've seen.

they wished i didn't fall in too deep, yet i already seemed deep enough, probably much deeper than the bottom of the pit.


	2. first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ten being over-dramatic because hi hottie

The first time Doyoung made eye contact with Jaehyun, he already knew Jaehyun was trouble, with the way the other had a smirk playing on his lips and the glint of mischief in his eyes. They both stared at one another, none of them wanting to look away, until Ten decides to drag Doyoung away, snapping him out of the trance. Ten was busy complaining about how he was so hungry that his guts might eat him from inside, _like that was possible_. So they headed to the cafe that was just two blocks away from school.

"I see you have eyes for that transfer," Ten spoke up once they settled down and have gotten their orders, "I was warned about him, so that probably means you need to stay away from him too. I don't want you hurt."

Doyoung was grateful for his bestfriend's concern but Doyoung feels like he was already knee-deep, his mind already filled with a certain tall boy.

Doyoung has heard rumours, none of those worth listening to or rather he had selective hearing. But when the rumour about Jaehyun being a murderer, Doyoung couldn't help but ponder on it. If it's true the boy was a killer, why is he still in school? Not in some boys' home or a mental hospital to try and keep him sane? He probably had a reason, or he was just defending himself. But then again, it seemed like Jaehyun doesn't want to stay in school either.

Doyoung sees Jaehyun everywhere, like Jaehyun was his shadow, always there wherever he was. Doyoung doesn't mind company but it's kind of creepy. He doesn't see the transfer with anyone else, always alone, except occasionally where he sees a much taller dude who doesn't seem to be Korean, picking Jaehyun up from school with his sleek black motor. Could be an escort, a friend, a relative or even a sibing. Who knows?

Doyoung is intrigued by Jaehyun's mysteriousness. He doesn't talk to anyone, he isn't the most popular kid in school, unless for the rumours, which he isn't bothered with at all because 90 percent of the time, people make way for him because they're scared. In class, Jaehyun isn't the one who answers all the teachers' questions, even Doyoung could feel the timidness in every teacher who has spoken to Jaehyun. Doyoung doesn't know whether to be sad for Jaehyun because he's mostly alone, or he feel frightened. Doyoung admits he is a tad scared whenever Jaehyun is in close proximity with him but the feeling of somewhat admiration overpowers the fear.

"I see you can't stop staring, sweetheart." Doyoung snapped out of his daze, looking up to the owner of that deep, honey-like voice.

When he sees Jaehyun, he panics for a while but calms down when Jaehyun gave him a sweet smile which Doyoung thinks it's his first time seeing it because most of the time, the transfer student always wore a smirk, kinda creepy to be honest. Doyoung blushes when the words processed in his head. Jaehyun chuckled, amused.

"Wasn't staring at you." Doyoung coughs.

"Didn't say you were staring at me, though." Doyoung's blush went a deeper shade of red.

Jaehyun chuckles again, "I'll see you around."

Doyoung just nod, fanning himself once Jaehyun was out of sight ( _or was he?_ ).

Ten was busy dragging Doyoung out of school, talking about the new arcade that just opened last week. They were both into the conversation not until Ten hangs the sentence, probably something else must have caught his eyes, Doyoung thinks. He's right, he follows Ten's line of sight and sees the tall-non-Korean-looking dude with Jaehyun and that black motor. Doyoung waves his hand in front of his bestfriend's face, but it doesn't work because Ten was still staring, not subtly which makes Doyoung uncomfortable.

Doyoung sees Jaehyun coming closer, with that pretty smile of his, "Hey, sweetheart."

The _goddamn nickname_ , why isn't Doyoung bothered? Like it is meant to be for Jaehyun to call him sweet names like those. Doyoung squeaks out a 'hey', with a little wave. _Cute_ , Jaehyun thinks. He pulls Doyoung, who pulled Ten, who was still staring. All three of them stood in front of the non-Korean-looking dude. He flashes a smile, one of those that made Ten a squealing mess.

"This is Youngho, or Johnny," Jaehyun introduces, "This is Doyoung, and his bestfrie-"

"I'm Ten!" Ten excitedly shakes the older's hand, like he was some kind of celebrity.

Johnny wasn't uncomfortable with the way Ten was musing over him, rather he was also a little tipsy with excitement.

Jaehyun turns to Doyoung, "Seems like we'll be seeing each other more often."

Doyoung doesn't mind that, he smiles, waves goodbye and drag his one hell of an embarrassment of a friend.

"And you said to stay away from Jaehyun. You realize that you just associated yourself with Jaehyun, in a way?" Ten scoffs.

"I don't take warnings really good okay. Besides, he doesn't look harmful, he actually seems to be into you, like the way I am into Johnny." Ten ends it dreamily, fluttering his eyelashes with his hands clasps to his heart.

Doyoung chuckles, shaking his head.

Ten's right, Jaehyun doesn't look harmful.

_Or is he?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> always here to say  
> come follow me @jungsoy on twitter !


	3. second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new fone who dis

Doyoung sees Jaehyun more often after that day, rather than Jaehyun lurking around, being his shadows. Doyoung's suspicion towards the other boy decreases day by day as long as he sees the smile that is displayed on Jaehyun's face, mainly caused by him. Jaehyun uses more cute terms on him and Doyoung feels like he could die from getting endless blushing within a day. It doesn't help that Ten's teasing intensifies every second, _oh that drama queen_.

"Doyoung-ah! Let's go to that arcade!" Ten came to Doyoung's side, nudging the taller annoyingly.

"Since it's the only two of us, sure." Doyoung nudge back with the same intensity of annoyance.

Ten stopped nudging, furrowing his brows a little bit, "I didn't say it's gonna be only us."

"What. Ten no-"

"Ask Jaehyun to come! Plus his sexy beast of a friend." Ten disgustingly adds exaggerated winking by the end of the sentence.

Doyoung rolls his eyes, Ten is so damn whipped with that Johnny guy, and they haven't even talked officially! Just in time, Ten saw Jaehyun at the corners of his eyes.

Being Ten, he wouldn't let an opportunity slip so he does what he does best, being noisy, also nosy.

"Jaehyun! Jaehyun! Jaeh-" Ten's shoutings were muffled by Doyoung's hand clasped over his mouth because embarrassing much? People looked at the duo like they just lost their marbles.

Ten removes Doyoung's hand, "If you're not asking your boyfriend, I'll do it."

"Ten, he isn't my boy-" Doyoung shuts up immediately when Ten drags him to stand right in front of Jaehyun.

"Hi Jae!!!" Ten waves excitedly.

Jaehyun waves awkwardly, "Why so excited?"

"Oh, a new arcade just opened and it'll be _super_ exciting if you tag along!! It's going to be boring if it's just the two of us," Doyoung glares at the back of Ten's head.

"It's always been the two of us," Doyoung quickly added, evidently annoyed.

Ten smacks Doyoung, "So! You should totally hang with us."

Jaehyun chuckled softly, his dimples peeking thru, making Doyoung's heart skips a beat, "I should totally hang with y'all, huh? Me or Johnny?"

Ten blushed deep, Jaehyun laughs again, "Aights bud, I got your back. Just text me the details. I'll drag him if I need to."

_Phone number?_ Jaehyun plead silently as he look at the boys in front of him.

Ten gives a smug face while he digs for his phone in his pockets, "Oh right, I didn't bring my phone today."

The three fell into silence until Ten came up with the perfect idea, "Doyoung can text you!"

Doyoung glares at Ten again, but he had to succumb to it because Ten was basically bouncing on his feet, chanting "I can meet Johnny" like how old are you again Ten? 5? Doyoung does exchange phone numbers with Jaehyun after hesitating for about a few more seconds.

"Great! I'll see you soon then?" Jaehyun spoke up, mainly said towards Doyoung.

Doyoung shies away from Jaehyun's intense staring, walking fast, dragging Ten who was busy waving Jaehyun goodbye.

That night, Doyoung's thumbs ghost over his keyboard in the empty chatroom, hesitating to say a 'hi' to Jaehyun. He was mentally prepared, always repeating the words that he would type to Jaehyun but his stupid thumbs wouldn't move at all. He glanced to the contact name displayed, _Love, Jae_. Doyoung chuckled, of course Jaehyun was going to save his name under a cheesy name. Doyoung had no intention to change it anyways.

**Love, Jae**

Hey sweetcakes, I can feel you hesitating.  
You can't do that  
Or I wouldn't be able to "hang with y'all"  
Then Ten's gonna be disappointed that Johnny's not coming.

Doyoung's eyes went wide, how does he know?

**My Love** (saved on Jaehyun's phone)

Uh.... I was thinking of what to write  
Like, how to send the details

**Love, Jae**

HAHAHA yeah right  
Here  
When, Where, What's happening, Why?  
Somewhere along those lines

**My Love**

You're prepared....  
But thanks :)

**Love, Jae**

I'll wait for the details!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder : @jungsoy on twitter if you haven't


	4. third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything's sweet

And so, the four teenagers went off for their double date at the new arcade. Ten was so jumpy that Johnny had to hold him down, but of course, when the "love-of-ten's-life" made contact with him, he dashed and end up banging a wall. But being Ten, he laughed it off with the rest of the boys.

Before they stepped into the arcade, they agreed to grab some lunch first. Ten, the most excited one among the four, dragged them to some overpriced cafe because he wanted to try their new Lavender Latte real bad. The rest had to follow suit because they can't really turn down such a hyperactive puppy like Ten. They found a spot to sit, Ten and Johnny on one side, Doyoung and Jaehyun on the other. Doyoung asked the others to buy their lunch first, saying he hasn't decide what to eat or drink yet, but actually, he was just saving money and he wanted the cheapest option (which was still expensive, according to Doyoung). Jaehyun stayed with Doyoung while the other two went ahead and order.

"Can't decide, huh?" Jaehyun questioned.

Doyoung nodded, avoiding Jaehyun's intense gaze. Jaehyun left the conversation there and the two waited in comfortable silence, occasionally glancing at each other.

"Next! Your turn!" Ten nudged Doyoung who was blatantly staring at Jaehyun's face.

Doyoung ordered first, followed by Jaehyun, who ordered a slice of cake and an extra sandwich for Doyoung. Doyoung, of course, did not hear what Jaehyun ordered as he was standing slightly farther away from the counter and was waiting till Jaehyun paid. The two head back together and then it was the start of Ten's unnecessary questionings.

"So love birds, is staring your only way of communication? Because, GOALS." Doyoung rolled his eyes, kicking Ten under the table.

"Fine," Ten straightened his back, "Let's play 21 questions, to break some ice. Pick someone you wanna ask, and they have to answer you, simple!"

"I'll start!" Johnny chirped in, "Ten, what's your passion?"

"Easy! Dancing! My turn." He looked around the table, "Jaehyun, why did you transfer to our school?"

Jaehyun gave a small smile, "My family moved houses and my previous school was too far, so I transferred to a nearer school."

Another 4 questions in and their order arrived. All of them had a set while Doyoung only got a Caramel Macchiato. Jaehyun pushed the extra sandwich towards Doyoung, which received a raised eyebrow from the latter, "What's that for?"

"For you." Doyoung mouthed a 'Why?' "You need to eat, plus, just take it as a 'thank you' for letting me borrow your notes."

Doyoung mumbled a small 'Thank you' before hesitantly digging into the sandwich.

"Alright, it's Jaehyun's turn again."

"Hmm, general question?" Everyone nodded, "Also insensitive..." Ten rolled his eyes and urged Jaehyun to "just hurry up already".

"How many exes?" Jaehyun cleared his throat.

Johnny proudly said two, while Ten said "about four?" and then Doyoung mumbled "none". Jaehyun nodded slowly, not wanting to press on it any longer. "Your turn, babe."

Doyoung pondered, "Okay, Johnny, how old are you?"

Johnny chuckled, "Just a year older than everyone here." (note : Jaehyun, Doyoung and Ten are all the same age.)

The boys continued with their game while eating, casually spilling minor secrets about themselves and throwing jokes everywhere. Jaehyun handed Doyoung a dessert spoon making Doyoung do that 'What now?' face. Jaehyun cheekily smiled while shrugging.

Jaehyun whispered, "Just thought you need some sugar, apart from me."

The two giggled, being sweet in their own world.

"Okay, we get it, you're into each other." Ten sipped his latte, and then faked a yawn.

The four of them finished their lunch and headed for the arcade. Being the most excited one, Ten dragged everyone and wasted no time to play the games. They all learned that Johnny was the biggest sore loser ever and he doesn't give in until Ten told him to "Suck it up, big boy". After some time, the pairs got separated. Jaehyun and Doyoung were taking their time to explore the whole arcade and only playing when they wanted to. Jaehyun dragged Doyoung over to the zombie game, which made Doyoung jump countless times and almost ending up on Jaehyun's lap.

The two also played some racing game and surprisingly Doyoung won, "I guess I can drive now."

After too much shouting at intense games, the two decided to just hang about the claw machines. Jaehyun was hesitating whether he should try out the claw machine until he saw that Doyoung was eyeing one of the plushies inside. It took Jaehyun three tries to get the plushie Doyoung wanted and another two tries to get a matching one.

"Couple item?" Jaehyun gave Doyoung a plushie.

Doyoung couldn't hid the blush forming on his face when he took the plushie, giving out a small 'thanks'. They hung out at the claw machines while waiting for Ten and Johnny to be done with the games. Doyoung was about to complain that they were taking too long when he received a text from Ten.

**1/10**   
_Hey bestfriend, you're soooo gonna scream at me tomorrow or in 5 mins but i "ran" away with johnny SO ENJOY YOUR TIME WITH PRINCE CHARMING OK!_

Doyoung let out a huge sigh, showing Jaehyun the text. The latter just chuckled, "If he said to enjoy your time with prince charming, then you shall enjoy your time with me."

They walked out of the arcade, hands intertwined. They took their time to walk and explore the area, hands swinging in between them. Doyoung was genuinely enjoying his time with Jaehyun, he almost forgot all of the rumours Jaehyun brought with him when he transferred, until he saw a mysterious figure looking at them from afar. At first Doyoung thought it was his eyes playing tricks because of the arcade and exhaustion kicking in, but the person followed them. Doyoung's grip tightened which alerted Jaehyun.

"What's wrong, babe?" Concern laced Jaehyun's honey voice.

Doyoung looked away from the person and looked directly at Jaehyun, "I think someone is following us. It's the dude with a brown flannel, near the toy shop."

Jaehyun shifted his gaze to find the person Doyoung was talking about. Before he had time to truly take in the person's face, the person left the area, away from the couple. Jaehyun frowned, he had a lot to think about tonight.

"He's gone." Jaehyun pulled Doyoung away. "If you're uncomfortable, I can bring you home now?"

Doyoung nodded, "Sure, it's getting late anyways."

They took the bus home, Doyoung being the tired one, leaned his head on Jaehyun's shoulder. Jaehyun's heart flipped. When Doyoung was fast asleep, Jaehyun took out his phone to text Johnny about their whereabouts and also about the mysterious man from just now. Johnny asked questions about the man, like what was he wearing, if Jaehyun recognized him, etc. Jaehyun was describing the man's face when it clicked. He quickly told Johnny who it was.

**JAE-D**   
_Please don't hold me back this time, I need to get my revenge._

**JOHN-D**   
_Just... be careful please._

Just nice, the couple reached Doyoung's home bus stop. Jaehyun shook the sleeping figure next to him and the two went down. Doyoung's house was deep inside and the alley's lamp post was flickering (someone should get that fixed asap). Jaehyun walked him all the way to his doorstep.

"So, thank you? It was fun, today." Doyoung fiddled his fingers.

Jaehyun held the shorter's hands, intertwining them. "I had fun too."

They stayed like that for a few seconds, staring at each other, taking in the other's face and memorizing it. Jaehyun smiled, dimples peeking. He stepped forward slowly and engulfed the shorter with a hug. They pulled away, Jaehyun landing a peck on the shorter's forehead. They said their goodbyes and separated ways, hearts filled to the brim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am aware that dy is just sum centis shorter than jh huek

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @jungsoy on twitter !


End file.
